


The Fireplace Illusion

by greenglowsgold



Category: Glee
Genre: Cuddles, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 20:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2786792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenglowsgold/pseuds/greenglowsgold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It could be the middle of summer and Kurt would still feel in his bones that he needed a jacket before stepping outside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fireplace Illusion

**Author's Note:**

> 2014 Fuckurt Advent Calendar, Day 16. Light on the romance, high on the fluff.

Kurt shivered when he moved away from the fireplace. That was the thing about having a nice, warm fire; when you knew it was there in your living room, you automatically assumed that everywhere else was freezing cold. It could be the middle of summer and Kurt would still feel in his bones that he needed a jacket before stepping outside. However, currently, it was December and twenty degrees outside, and the fire fit right in with the atmosphere.

It was hard to decorate when he kept gravitating back toward the warmth. He was already wearing a heavy sweater (that he hadn’t needed before the fireplace was in use), but to no avail. He shivered again. This was  stupid .

“You’re supposed to light a  candle, Kurt, not a whole fire.”

Ah, that last blast of cold air had at least been real. Kurt smiled as he turned. “Had to wait for you to do that, didn’t I?”

“Yeah, that’s true.” Puck threw his jacket onto the table, glancing around the room. “Fuck, did you put up  all the Christmas decorations? Maybe some of the neighbors’, too?”

Finn laughed, closing the door behind him. “Nice, Kurt. Changed it all around when we weren’t even looking. It’s like… Stealth Christmas.” He slapped Puck on the shoulder. “You should do that for Hanukkah.”

“You want all our holidays to be sneaky?” Kurt frowned. “What would you do, then?”

Finn shrugged. “Boxing Day?”

Puck snapped his fingers suddenly, pointing at Finn. “New Years. You get New Years.”

“Awesome. I got it all planned out already. Dead silence until midnight, then I pop up with noisemakers and flashing lights, and you both get a kiss.”

Kurt chuckled, then shivered again. Damn.

“You’re cold?” Puck asked. “You lit a  fire .”

“C’mon, you know Kurt’s basically a lizard. Can’t hold his own body heat for anything.”

“Ooh, funny.” Kurt rolled his eyes. “It’s cold outside.”

“Yeah,” Finn said, grabbing a cookie from the tray on the counter and crunching into it, “but you’re not outside.”

Puck cleared his throat. “I see the problem. You’re supposed to sit in front of a fire, dug. Like this. Here.” He latched onto Kurt’s arm, pulling him away from the holiday cards being laid out on the counter until they plopped down onto the couch.

“Hey, I was in the middle of something.”

Finn sat down on his other side. “Now you’re in the middle of something else. This is better, right?”

“I… feel like I’m not allowed to say no,” Kurt sighed.

“Not really.”

“I’ll hide the cards,” Finn added.

Kurt smiled and snuggled deeper into the little pocket they’d made for him, defeated. It  was much warmer, this way.


End file.
